The Rising
by chicketieboo
Summary: we all really need that second season, and this is my take
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: hey we all need the second season, if you guys got on it I wouldn't of wrote it!  
  
Lucas decided to take a walk to help him calm his nerves. He tried thinking of a lesson plan for tomorrow, but all he could think of was the Island exploding.  
  
He was too late, too late to tell her how much he loved her, to late to tell her that he understood why she didn't tell him about Adrian.  
  
He found himself walking towards Adrian's apartment, Her apartment. At first he thought of stopping, of going back, but something pulled him towards it. He looked up at the window, her window...  
  
As he looked up he noticed a light on. A smiled spread across his face. His bursted with energy, and ran towards the apartment. Still looking up, he saw a womanly shadow walk across the room. He ran faster.  
  
Up the stairs he ran towards her apartment. When he got all the way up to the door he bursted through it. With that Lori turned around,  
  
"Professor Amato, I'm, sorry, I just...the light was on and I thought."  
  
Lucas smile faded, "silly, stupid me" he thought, "no matter how strong she is, was, she could of never survived that explosion."  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
The water lay still, as Data 7 swam around trying to find his sisters body...  
  
It had only been 5 or six minutes since the explosion, and he knew she could hold her breath longer then that, he was just worried that she wasn't holding it...that she was unconscious...  
  
Just then he saw bubbles appearing, he swam back to give whatever it was room to come up....  
  
With a burst of energy her body emerged from the sea, gasping for air as if it were life she was clinging on to.  
  
"Von Reichter is dead, or should be," she proclaimed to her brother. He looked at her with a serious face.  
  
"You expect me to go down there and check?" she asked.  
  
Data 7 nodded.  
  
"Listen, I know we need him alive for sustenance, but he of all people couldn't still be alive."  
  
Data 7 just kept looking at her.  
  
"Fine, be my guest, but if I save him, and he takes over the world, you owe me a coke"  
  
Cybersix took a gasping breath and dove far beneath the surface. Swimming farther and father down she looked for a sign of Von Richter's body; at last she found it...  
  
As she grabbed him and pulled him towards the surface she had an overwhelming  
  
Feelings. All her life she had wanted Von Reichter dead, but at the same time, she needed him alive to survive.  
  
When she reached the surface she pulled him to shore. Checking for vitals she found nothing.  
  
"No... NO! You can't be dead you miserable excuse of a man, I can't allow you to die, I hate you! I hate you!"  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" von Reichter weakly suggested.  
  
Cybersix dropped him to the ground.  
  
"Creator maybe, father you never were." she replied.  
  
"Come now Cybersix, you know you were my favourite." Von Reichter sleazily told her.  
  
"Get up, and come with me, we need to see what we can salvage." she told him, picking him up off the shore.  
  
"Nothing, its all gone, every last bit of it. The only thing to do now is move on."  
  
"No, no you coward, you may be an overgrown child, but I will not allow you to choose my fate any longer, you WILL get up, you WILL keep going, I need sustenance to live, and I wont be killed or brought down by you any longer."  
  
"The only way to get the sustenance is to make a new lab...within ten days..."  
  
"I'm sure there are more Fixed Idea's I can kill for it."  
  
"I'm sure, but honestly, how many before time runs out, I will need your help to make my lab, sustenance does not come easily you know, or what if...what if I found a permanent cure, all for the low, low price of your help creating my new lab?"  
  
"Everything comes at a price Von Reichter, and your seems too good to be true."  
  
With that she started to walk away, she needed to get to Lucas to tell him she was ok.  
  
"You found a partner haven't you my child?" Reichter called out after her, making her stop in her tracks.  
  
"It may be nice to see him Six, but what happens if we cannot create the sustenance soon enough, to have you ripped from him again after only ten days ago thinking you were dead, don't you think that maybe it might be best to let him think your dead till you are sure you are going to live?"  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
"Hi I'm Shannon Tonyato, you must be Mr Amato, see, my students told me you were the best teacher here at Meridiana high."  
  
Lucas looked up from the papers he was grading a beautiful blonde woman stood in front of him. He sighed and thought of Cybersix, so this was the teacher that was to take Adrian's place.  
  
"Listen, I'm new here, and I was wondering...Well if you wouldn't mind being my tour guide?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Tonyato..."  
  
"It's Ms. Tonyato" she interrupted.  
  
"Ms. Tonyato, but I'm really busy here marking, maybe some other time."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't...sure some other time." she said walking out of the room.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Leaping from roof to roof she began her nightly routine of capturing and executing Fixed Idea's for sustenance.  
  
"Don't think of them being good, their evil, evil, evil, bad, bad, bad." she stopped.  
  
Somehow she had found her way to Meridiana high. She watched Lucas pack up his things and put on his coat, he began his nightly walk home.  
  
She followed him silently as possible leaping from house to house, building to building. Nevertheless, she knew he could always feel her, so she had to be extra careful. A few times Lucas, out of habit would look up to see if she was following, he knew she was gone, but he never felt that way.  
  
She watched him make it to his apartment and open the door. He went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. As he opened it, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
He only had two sips before he fell asleep.  
  
She knew how dangerous it was to let him know she was alive, but she needed to see him closer, she needed him so deeply.  
  
She climbed lightly through her window and sat down beside him. He softly snored and breathed deeply. She brushed his hair out of eyes and looked at his face.  
  
He looked tired, tired and unhappy, just like she felt.  
  
She leaned in to kiss him, and softly she did, unexpectedly he responded to it.  
  
"Cybersix?" he whispered in his sleep.  
  
"Ssh, Lucas its just a dream." she said letting a tear slip.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Lucas awoke to the feeling of something on his face, he had just dreamt of Cybersix being there. It was so real it hurt; he touched his face to see what was there and found a tear, a tear that wasn't his.  
  
Quickly he got up to see out the window, but all he saw was the deep blue Meridiana sky.  
  
To be continued 


	2. chapter II...

* These are really works of Fernando Pessoa, Cybersix's favourite poet.  
  
She watched the Fixed Idea run down the alley to a dead end.  
  
"I feel like I'm the bad guy in a horror movie," she thought to herself, leaping roof to roof.  
  
She cornered the Fixed Idea in the alley and dropped to the street.  
  
"Ok, lets just make this easy on the two of us." she said as Data 7 dropped to her side.  
  
"You die, I live, I don't want it to be this way," she said lunging for him, there was a struggle but as quick as she was, she ended his existence quickly,  
  
"But it has to be..."  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Von Reichter started getting some of the Fixed Idea's that didn't extinguish, or run off with jose, to rebuild his laboratory back on the island. There was some ground left and it was stable, he decided it was still the only place for it.  
  
He hadn't heard from Jose in about two weeks, since the explosion happened, but he was still upset and waiting for the brat to get in trouble and come crawling back.  
  
"He will come back" he said has he watched Cybersix and Data 7 walked towards him.  
  
"They always do." He sneered as she approached. She threw the bottle of sustenance at his feet.  
  
"Six bottle I recovered in two weeks, I will be fine for five months, I think you will have your lab done by then don't you?"  
  
"Why six, of course, but I may still stay with you till it's done." he asked politely.  
  
She rolled her eyes, why did she allow herself to get into this? Von Reichter was now staying with her? She couldn't believe what she would do to stay alive, it was sickening to her and it tore at her insides. Another thing that tore at her was Lucas, she hadn't been allowed to show herself in two weeks, and she was afraid of loosing him. Now knowing that she had the sustenance and was going to survive, she still wasn't willing to show her face.  
  
She was afraid, afraid of what he would say or do or think about her helping Von Reichter.  
  
"I know you miss him Six, but soon when everything is done, you shall be with him, if he truly loves you, he can wait for five months."  
  
She honestly didn't know why she was listening to him, and she went to go see Lucas walk home.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
"Lucas, are you ready?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yeah Shannon, just a minute."  
  
She was a really sweet lady, and she deserved someone to be nice to her. Shannon was new and she couldn't help his past, so after the first time he had shut her down, he went to apologize, he explained the pain of loosing his best friend Adrian Seidelman, and a girlfriend leaving him at the same time. Her being a very sweet girl, understood, and explained she was only merely looking for a companion to go to coffee with.  
  
"Come on mister, I'm aching for my daily intake of caffeine." She said with a smile.  
  
"I'm done," he said saving the disk he was marking with.  
  
"Lets get out of here." He said with a sigh.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
She watched him take her by the arm and lead her to there café. She couldn't believe her eyes, the swelled with tears.  
  
"Two weeks Lucas? To weeks and you have already found someone else?" she said wiping her face.  
  
Cybersix then began to jump from building to building back to Von Reichter's hide out. Data 7 could barely keep up with her.  
  
Walking through the door she slumped into a chair, "Isn't they're anywhere else you want to live instead of here?" she asked Von Reichter, who was reading a book in the corner.  
  
"Why do you ask that now Six?" he said with a monotone voice, not ever lifting his gaze from the page.  
  
"I don't know," she said scratching behind Data 7's ears.  
  
"Maybe I've outgrown this place, and if you decide to do your whole evil bad guy, ruler of the world thing, after this truce we have going on, don't you think that maybe you would want to do it somewhere better then Meridiana?"  
  
"Six, that is not the reason why you want to go," he said in a mocking type voice.  
  
"How would YOU know?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Because dear, number one, I'm not going to go back into that life style, I now, how shall I put it? Have seen the error of my ways."  
  
"I'll believe that when I see it," she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Number two, you wouldn't want to help me by leading me to a larger city to destroy."  
  
"How do you know? Maybe I have changed two," she said quietly.  
  
"And number three, you saw your boyfriend with another girl tonight."  
  
"How did you know that? And he is not my boyfriend."  
  
"Because my dear, you just told me, rule number one about being a master mind, always listen." with that, he looked up from the book.  
  
"I'm going to bed, here, read some, it will take your mind off of him." she looked at Von Reichter walk into the make shift bedroom they had made, she looked down at the book, it was a book of Fernando Pessoa works...  
  
She looked up suprised at Von Reichter to find him already asleep.  
  
She opened the book and read.  
  
* Love is Essential  
  
Love is essential.  
  
Sex, mere accident.  
  
Can be equal  
  
Or different.  
  
A man's not an animal:  
  
Is a flesh intelligent,  
  
Although sometimes ill.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
"See? This was her book, and some of the poetry in it is just amazing, no wonder she liked this guy" Lucas told Shannon holding up the same copy of Fernando Pessoa's works.  
  
"Lucas reading poetry you're ex girlfriends loved is a bit weird, you do know that right?" Shannon asked with a giggle.  
  
"Yes" Lucas replied never lifting his gaze from the book.  
  
"Good just checking" Shannon said with a sigh.  
  
"Listen, I have a big day tomorrow, and so do you, I have to go home, talk to you later?"  
  
She asked standing.  
  
"Uh huh" he replied, again never lifting his gaze from the book.  
  
"Goodnight Lucas, get some sleep tonight"  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Cybersix read and read till she decided she needed to go out and get some fresh air, "are you coming Data 7?" she asked trying to be cheerful.  
  
He raised his head at her and stared at her blankly.  
  
"I was not too hard on him, he was with another girl," she proclaimed at her brother, still he looked at her.  
  
"Fine, I will check, I guess you're right though, it is a bit unfair of me to jump to conclusions." when she admitted that, Data 7 got up and trailed behind her.  
  
To be continued 


	3. chapter III...

* These are really works of Fernando Pessoa, Cybersix's favourite poet.  
  
With the nod from Data 7, he and Cybersix went patrolling, or more or less, checking up on Lucas.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
It was quiet as Lucas walked, home. He mostly read all the way there. This Fernando Pessoa was really amazing, he thought.  
  
Lately, Lucas grew enough courage to go back there. So on Saturday, two days ago, with the blue Meridiana sky showing through the window, Lucas and Lori went through the things that Cybersix/Adrian left behind.  
  
"Hey Pr. Amato? Look at this," Lori said with a tear in her eye as she held up one of Adrian's ties.  
  
"Lori, outside of the classroom you may call me Lucas, it's just, after all we have been through, it seems a bit formal."  
  
"Ok...Lucas" she said, with a glint of a smile on her face.  
  
Lucas was going through some of Six's school papers that she had been grading, when Lori bursted out laughing.  
  
"What? What is something wrong? Did you find something?" he asked concerned.  
  
"No, no, it's no that. I just realized, like, FULLY, realized now, that I was in love, desperately in love with a girl!" she exclaimed.  
  
Lucas thought about it, and chuckled, in a sense he was also in that situation, it was so weird, yet smart that Six had chose to be a man as a disguise. In fact he had chosen not it think about that aspect of it until, now, now that Lori had mentioned it. To think, he never suspected they were the same, and Cybersix was so beautiful. He wondered if he ever thought of Adrian as being a little bit feminine. Now, now that he thought of it, he was proud of her.  
  
"Pr... Lucas, um, I think you may want this, and if it's ok with you, I would like the ties, I know it's weird, but I still love Adrian, even if it was just an act. And I would like to keep theses as memento's."  
  
"That's ok Lori, but what is it that you think I should keep?" Lucas had asked.  
  
That's when she had handed him the book, the book of Fernando Pessoa works.  
  
"He rave...she raved on and on about him, about how he was a true revolutionary, and he knew what it was like to be someone he wasn't. I think she enjoyed him probably because she could relate. At the same time, I have read most of this, and I know how good he is, maybe you should get a chance too."  
  
Lucas looked at the cover, and then up at Lori.  
  
"Thank you Lori."  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
In his remembering of that day, he bumped into something. He had walked down a dark alley, and missed his turn. He rarely ever did that anymore, but when he did, it wasn't hard to find his way back on the path. However, he had run into something, a garbage can that made a crashing noise.  
  
The crashing noise was heard by the Fixed Idea's stealing computer stuff out of the shop's alley.  
  
"...Um, hey guys, listen I'll just turn around and you can just pretend that you never saw me."  
  
They started to slowly advance.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Cybersix thought about her growing need to show herself to Lucas, everyday she grew more and more urgent, and at the same time, it became too late. She always had little visions of him being happy to see her at first then, when she explained her situation he would turn her away, disgusted with her for not coming forward sooner, and also upset with the fact she was helping Von Reichter. She shook the thought out of her head.  
  
"Soon Lucas, if I ever stop my stupid over analyzing."  
  
She stopped, she had noticed that Data 7 had and was looking over towards an alley that was just a bit off the main road that Lucas walked home on.  
  
She knew that she had been finding Fixed Idea's stealing out of computer stores, and places of technology lately. At first she had assumed that Von Reichter was sending them for his lab, but when he denied all responsibility she could tell he wasn't lying. This was the first sign that Jose was still alive, alive and on a roll. Trying to build a lab faster  
  
"What's wrong brother? Is something going on?" she asked Data 7 with a cautioner's tone.  
  
He began jumping towards it, with Cybersix trailing behind, when they were close enough to see in the alley, Cybersix froze, Lucas was just about to be attacked by Fixed Idea's.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Lucas realized he couldn't talk his way of this one, the last time he fought these guys, Cybersix had been with him, and she had saved him from the beating of a lifetime. He had taken one down, while she had fought four off.  
  
So now, as he rolled up his sleeves, he had no idea how he was going to beat one...two... three...three of these big, dumb mutants.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Six didn't know what to do, she looked helplessly at Data 7 and he knew exactly what to do. She didn't understand what he did at first, and then a split second later, she realized he was being a diversion.  
  
He jumped on Lucas's back, knocking him over, and pinning him down. With Lucas struggling to get up, she had only a little bit of time to get rid of the mutant men and get out without Lucas seeing.  
  
She jumped down into the alley, allowing the Idea's to see her. Now, advancing on her she did a round house kick to the groin of one, bringing him to the ground, another she flipped behind and grabbed by the back of the neck and smashing his head into the concrete. The other just stared...then quickly ran. Just when she thought she was done, the first one got up, and ripped her costume near her shoulder. She wanted desperately to cry out in pain, but instead she inflicted it on the fixed idea... he then slumped to the ground and turned into a bottle of green fluid. She picked up the other one as well.  
  
Turning to see how well Data 7 was still doing with Lucas, she found Data 7 looking over a still body. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked at 7, he was not afraid in her eyes, like she was. She then tried to calm down. Cybersix went over to his body lying on the cement. She turned it over, to find a very still, but breathing Lucas.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief she got up and jumped up to the roof Data 7 trailing behind her.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Lucas awoke only seconds after the battle, unknown to him. He did know thought that something had attacked him from behind, though he knew it couldn't of been a Fixed Idea. For whatever attacked him had four legs, he felt it on his back. Knowing that, he investigated the scene. He found nothing. With a sigh, he lowered his head to stare at the ground.  
  
He almost didn't see it, it was almost hidden, but when he did, he knew exactly what it was.  
  
A piece of Cybersix's costume.  
  
TO be continued... 


	4. chapter IV...

AN~ I am so so very sorry about this whole not posting thing, my comp died, literally, this is a new one.  
Any who, I'm back on the wagon. All for your enjoyment!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
  
Cybersix got out of the Alley just before Lucas woke up. Terrified he might see her; she sped all the way to her and von Reichter's home on the Island.  
  
It was only when she got there, and he pointed it out, did she notice that she was missing a piece of her outfit.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
  
"Lucas sat there, turning the piece of fabric over and over in his hands, he felt the ridges, torn into a perfect non symmetrical shape. He felt the smooth rubber, brought it to his face, and smelt it's soft scent, a distant reminiscing of her. Sitting there, the only light to his apartment was the moon piercing through the window, he close his eyes. Tears welled in the corners.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Cybersix stood at the edge of the building, gazing defiantly at the moon. Her body ached, and her head was swimming, but nothing was ever more clear in her life. It was too late to let Lucas now she was alive, that was von Reichter's plan all along. He knew how she thought and that eventually overtime, she would find the need to tell Lucas a father and father goal to obtain. The only thing was she loved him. With every fibber of her being, she loved him, she needed him and she didn't want to give up so easily. She was battling the stubbornness inside herself, trying to find a solution that made everyone happy, she knew there wasn't one; there wouldn't be a happy ending for everyone. Therefore, she decided to close her eyes. Just close her eyes and let go. Let go to the stubbornness, the pain, the love and the hate. If she was just suppose to be a cyber, created for the sole purpose to serve her creator Von Reichter, she decided there was no need to return to Meridiana.  
  
"Goodbye Lucas."  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
He had a plan, it wasn't the best plan, but it was a proposal of a plan, and it was worth a shot, all he had to do was trap her. He felt her, her every breath, her every angelic movement, those nights when he felt her watchful eye from the heavens she was not so far away, and he knew that now, for she had only been feet away. Wishing and wanting just like he did, he just needed to know why she never showed her apparition to him. Her ghostly figure haunted him in his dreams, and he knew that she was haunting him at night as well.  
As he walked, he thought of ways to draw her closer, nearer, like a moth attracted to a flame. He knew she thrived on heroism, and if he got into trouble she wouldn't be far behind to swoop down and rescue him. The getting in trouble part was easy; he had been doing it often right after she had left. A few nights as he walked an out of the coffee shop, he could tell that Fixed Idea's were only alleys away. He was more concerned with the ability to get up and catch her before it was too late... after she took care of everything else.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
"Six! It's just about done, come and see what I have done, well not necessarily me, but the Fixed ideas, but then again I created them so therefore It is my work, listen to me I'm as giddy as a protégé in a science store." Von Reichter proclaimed as he watched the Fixed Idea's drone and carry in barrels of chemicals that were obviously dangerous.  
  
Cyber six couldn't help giggle inside at the sight of him, he was like a kid in a toy store. Nevertheless she had business with him to take care of.  
  
"Reichter, what are your plans now that you finished the lab?" she asked as Data 7 circled around her knees.  
  
"I promise you a cure to your... well predicament, you are fully a woman, reproducing and everything, one of my finest creations, but you still need sustenance, if I could get rid of that you would be perfect, well as perfect as any human." He said sorting through the liquids and chemicals that were to be placed in the new lab.  
  
"What if I don't want a cure?" She said with a hint of defiance.  
  
"Ok six, if you say so," Von Reichter said looking at her from the bottom of his glasses and then exchanged worried glances with Data 7 as she fingered the test tubes.  
  
"Those were not your Fixed Idea's the other night were they?" she asked quietly  
  
Von Reichter sighed, he knew this question was coming, "No they were not mine."  
  
"That can only mean..." she said looking up at him in the eye  
  
"José is on a role." he said finishing her sentence.  
  
  
to be continued.... 


	5. chapter V...

He walked slowly with excitement penetrating every part of his body. He had decided tonight was the night. Some how he was going to trap Six into a corner and force her explanation for leaving him stranded without her for a month. He had let Shannon down easy and decided instead of going to the coffee shop, he would walk. He needed her to see him for it to work. Then out of nowhere, he felt her loving gaze on him.   
  
"Soon enough," he thought to himself.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Cybersix decided she needed out of the lab as Von Reichter crashed and cluttered around his new lab. Data 7 was getting edgy and she wanted no more conflicts, so under a full Meridiana moon they leap from building to building. It was a breathtaking feeling dropping from such heights to the safety of the next roof, the wind and air cloaking her body and gently carrying her from distance to distance.  
  
That's when she saw him walking.  
  
"What do I have some type of radar or something?" she asked Data 7.  
  
He just looked at her sarcastically.  
  
"Don't give me that look, I don't search him out...." She replied.  
  
He still had the same look on his face.  
  
"Honest!" she proclaimed.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Lucas walked down the next alley hoping to find some type of danger. Unfortunately for him, there was none.   
  
"Where's a big dumb cyborge when you need one?" he whispered under his breath.  
  
Slowly he turned the next corner and hoped something would jump out at him, and he got what he wished for.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Lori needed the money, if she didn't she wouldn't of been waiting in the alley that night. No one knew she finally had left and ran away from home. She still went to school, she had to, but she didn't go home like always, instead, she went to the back alleys that she felt more at home in anyway. When she had jumped out at Lucas, it had scared both of them   
  
"Lori! What the Hell... why? What is going on?!" Lucas asked astonished.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lucas, I really am, I just, I don't have anywhere to go, and I don't..." Lori said sobbing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lucas said.  
  
"I mean I left my house, I left my father who couldn't go get his own beer and my mother who told me everyday about how much I would amount to nothing." She said hugging him close to her body.  
  
Lucas looked at the teenager that he considered a friend. He hadn't been paying attention to her a lot lately and he told her as much with an apology attached to the end. He hadn't noticed how much her eyes and cheeks had sunken in. she was starving, and no one knew or seemed to care. Even Julian hadn't been that bad. He had been living in Six's old apartment. Lucas had been paying the extra rent. Things were getting slim but he felt obligated to take care of six's friends as much as they were his as well.   
  
"Lori, go to Adrian's old apartment, Julian will be there, tell him I sent you. You will live there for now on and don't worry; I will help you find a job for food. Go there, there are some clothes still left I think, I'm sure you didn't pack them all." He said as he pushed a lock of her hair out of her face.  
  
Lori's face brightened and a smile spread across it.   
  
"Thank you." she said and kissed his cheek, then as fast as she had jumped out, she was gone, running to her new home.  
  
Lucas smiled to himself; he knew he had done the right thing. He knew that he had just saved her from a life like her families and that was the best gift he could of given her.  
  
He turned the corner with a happy heart, and was surprised when a fist popped out and knocked him to the ground.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. chapter VI ...

Six watched him turn the corner after seeing Lori run the other direction, she knew in her heart what had gone done in that alley, and knew that Lucas had taken care of it. She was so proud of how he was handling all her loved ones, and taking care of the unfinished business she had left behind. She only felt her stomach sink to her feet when she was him turn the corner of the alley and have a Fixed Idea punch him square in the jaw.  
  
To see that after the loving congregation between Lori and Lucas only to have Lucas hurt by some mindless drone made Six immensely angry...  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
Lucas got what he had wanted, but he hadn't been prepared for it... He had to at least admit that. Quietly he waited till she dropped to his aid and over powered the large ogre who had so violently thrown him to the grown.  
  
As she was struggling with the Fixed Idea, He Quickly got up on his feet. It took every muscle in his body to actually lift his weight from the comfort of the ground. Nevertheless, it was worth it, for when she turned around to see him standing there, the look on her face was worth it. Worth him being hit over and over again until he couldn't move, just as long as his eyes were all right so he could look at her a vision, standing in front of him, and then quickly disappearing into the night.  
  
~ 6 ~  
  
She ran.  
  
She couldn't believe she actually ran away. After all that time of waiting, wanting, wishing, hoping and praying, all she could do was run, she didn't even know why.  
He had seen her, he wouldn't never deny himself that, he now knew she was alive after this whole month of hiding and lurking above him. There was no choice, left; she had to go see him.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. chapter VII...

A/N~ to be quite honest, I didn't know where I was going with this chapter... I have been just letting it pour out of me, and well... I have been getting so many great reviews that I was wondering that maybe the whole love thing is something that everyone didn't want... or maybe its really cheesy... maybe I wrote mine cheesy, it doesn't matter, this is my favourite chapter, and if you like it tell me... if you don't I'm sorry, but I do :P  
  
  
Lucas sat in darkness, he sat there with a coffee in his hands and the window open... he decided he couldn't sit anymore, and was going to pace. Slowly he walked back and forth. Then he stopped. He was facing the door with his back to the window it was then he felt her presence.  
Stiffening he called out to her quietly, "Cybersix."   
  
"Hello" was her weak reply.  
  
Nevertheless it still was enough to make his heart skip a beat as he turned around to look her in the face. He had it all planned out, he was angry with her, very upset. He knew exactly what to say, but when he saw there, looking at him he could see in her eyes what he had been feeling for the last month and a half.   
  
Pain. It was pain and relief. He walked over to where she was standing and stood a foot away from her face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, see me, and let me know you were ok." He asked looking into her dark eyes.  
  
"I couldn't, I shouldn't be letting you know right now, our lives are so different Lucas we could never live a peaceful happy life." She said tears welling in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Who said I wanted a peaceful life six? I wanted to be with you, I almost killed, adri... you, I almost killed you to get to you." He said with a twinge of laugh in his voice, he began to close the distance between them, all he could think about is the smell of her hair right then, it almost made him laugh.  
  
However, when he moved closer she moved back.  
  
"Lucas, I came here to say goodbye, I can't... I just..." She had to think for a moment his presence was clouding her thoughts.  
  
"If you don't love me six, I understand, I can live with that, as much as it hurts I can." Lucas said taking her chin in his hand  
  
"It's not that Lucas, it's not that at all. The whole thing gave me a new perspective, I cannot put you through what I did before, with the dying and the pain and the not knowing. I will never be fully human, I live off of sustenance to survive, and therefore there will always be danger there will always be me at night and you wondering if I'm coming home, I cannot do that to you."  
  
"Uh huh, and who said I wasn't taking that risk before the island exploded?" he asked trying to close the distance once again.  
  
"That wasn't your fault you didn't know the, the consequences..." she said feeling fluttery in her stomach.  
  
"And now that I do, what if I still want what I want Cybersix, which is you?" he asked again.  
  
"Then that's your choice, but..." she started to say, but by that time she was up against the wall, she had been trying to back away from Lucas but she had run out of room to back away, she was now forced to test her will power. He stood before her, looking into her soul, in the comfort of his presence, and before she knew it they were kissing slowly and sweetly. She had forgotten this large man could be so gentle. Before she knew it her arms were around him and she buried her head in his shoulder... her hat falling to the floor.  
  
"What the hell," she thought. "Let yourself have one night." 


End file.
